


They Think of You

by VaultHuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, bucky barnes imagine, marvel imagine, sad but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A karaoke reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some requests for a part 2 to Run, and since Bucky is not cooperating for Chameleon, here goes nothing.

SIX MONTHS AGO

_They'd been dating just about a year when Bucky got sent on the biggest mission he'd been on since joining the Avengers. The team told him it was okay if he sat this one out. But he insisted. He had to help stop HYDRA; even if that meant going back to one of the bases where he truly became the Winter Soldier. The base was where he'd finally truly given in fighting off what HYDRA had been doing to him. He'd learned the consequences enough of fighting, and he just wanted it to stop. So he became the Asset that they wanted him to be. Bucky told himself he'd be okay. A quick sweep through the base, get information, set free any prisoners that may be there, and burn the place down. Get back home safely to Y/N. God, he loved that woman. She was beautiful, kind and loving. She knew how to make him laugh even when he was at his darkest. She chased away his nightmares and his pain. She was his everything. And all the Avengers loved her as well. Natasha, Wanda, and Y/N became fast friends. Tony had heard her sing and kept insisting on helping her with her music career--she kept turning him down because she felt using Tony would be cheating. Pietro and Clint appreciated that she'd join them with pranks. Steve was honestly just happy that she was getting Bucky out of his shell more and made him happy. Even though he didn't believe it, he was everything for her that she was for him. He made her feel safe, protected, and loved. He made her happy, and would whisper words of love and encouragement to her when life got hard. She hated complaining about trivial things like work to him because she knew he'd had it harder, but he encouraged her to get it all out when she needed. He never invalidated her pain just because he'd had it worse. He was so good to her. And her friends absolutely adored him. They loved that he treated her so well. They loved his sense of humor, those rare moments he showed it to them. And her family loved him. He'd met her mother and father and siblings, and they approved of him immediately. Her mother asked her when they would get married. Her father shook his hand the first time they met and thanked him for his service; something Bucky couldn't form into words how much that meant to him. Y/N and Bucky were each other's sunshine in the dark._  
The mission was going fine. They landed and split up into three groups: Tony and Sam were watching from above, Clint was watching from a distance, bow ready to take down potential snipers. Natasha was with Wanda and Pietro to go in and gather the intel and release prisoners. Steve, Bucky, and Thor were the muscle. Bruce was on hold in case they had needed a Code Green. T'Challa was back home in Wakanda, and Vision was at Avengers Tower. Everything was going smoothly. Until they found the room Bucky was held in in cryo. He felt the anxiety trickling in, and tried to fight it off. It only got worse when they found the room where the memory wipes and torture happened. That's when the trouble came.  
"Barnes, are you okay my friend?" Thor asked upon seeing the man lose all expression in his eyes.  
Steve threw his shield at a man coming toward him, knocking him out, and approached his best friend. "Buck? If it's bad, go join Banner in the chopper. We'll be alright. The place is mostly cleared out now." It was when Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder that the assassin made his move. He grabbed Steve's arm and flipped him over before making a move to kick Thor. Steve jumped up and spoke into his comm device. "Guys, we have a Code Winter! Is the building cleared out?"  
"What? Right now?" came Clint's voice. "Shit. No more enemies out here."  
"Hostages are clear," came the smoothly accented voice of Pietro. "Should we help with the Soldier, Captain?"  
Steve, however, could not answer, as he and Thor were trying to get through to Bucky. "Bucky, it's me, it's Steve. We're best friends. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You are an Avenger! You gotta snap out of it, buddy. You--" he was cut off by another punch to the face. Thor threw Mjolnir, hitting Bucky in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room.  
"Should we call in a Code Green to fight Code Winter, Cap?" Tony asked through the comm.  
Several of the Avengers replied at once, including Banner himself, "NO TONY!"  
"Yeesh, it was a suggestion, guys. Calm down."  
"No time for joking, Stark," Steve huffed, still fighting off his friend. "Bucky! Come on, you gotta come back," he urged looking into the eyes of the Winter Soldier. "Snap out of it. You gotta get back, for all of us, for you. For Y/N."  
The fist Bucky had coming toward Steve's face stopped. "Shit! Fuck! Steve! Shit!" Bucky crumbled to his knees, panicked sobs tearing through his throat. "Fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"Hey, Buck, it's okay. You're here. You're safe."  
"No! I shouldn't have come! I should have listened to all of you. I endangered everyone. Fuck!" Bucky stood, pacing around, panic in his eyes. "I'm going to the chopper. Burn the place without me, guys. Sorry Thor," he met the god's eyes and rushed out.  
A few hours later, the team were on their way back home and Bucky was trapped in his thoughts. Still a monster. Not good. You'll kill her if you stay. You'll kill them all. Better to be gone. Every thought running through his mind screamed that he needed to leave. So that's what he did.  
When they got back to the tower and he got back to their now shared apartment, he packed his things silently, so as to not wake her. He glanced over at Y/N's sleeping form and quickly threw his clothes and a few other items into his bag, ready to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't stay. It would only hurt her in the end. Or he could relapse again and kill her. So he had to go. He clenched his jaw as he zipped up the duffle bag. The sound of the bag zipping too quickly was what woke her up. she made a noise and stretched her limbs a bit and sat up in bed. "James? You're home!" she said cheerily. She noted that his jacket was still on, and his back was to her. Her eyes trailed down to see the bag in his hand. "J-James? What are you doing?" she asked before swallowing the lump in her throat. She stood and grabbed his left arm, causing him to flinch and pull away.  
"I'm leaving, Y/N."  
"Do you have another mission already? You just got back," she frowned, refusing to believe what she was seeing.  
He swallowed, refusing to meet her eyes. If he met her eyes he wouldn't leave. He needed to leave so she'd be safe. He repeated that over and over in his head. Y/N wasn't safe with him. "I'm leaving you, Y/N."  
"W-what? James? Why?" tears were streaming down her face. He grip tightened on his arm. The pressure plates in the metal told him that. He glanced down where she was holding him. "Please, James, just talk to me. What happened? Something happened, right? On the mission?"  
"I have to go, Y/N," he said, pulling away.  
"James, just tell me why?" she sobbed.  
"I don't love you anymore," he growled, causing her to gasp, hands clapped over her mouth. He regretted it the moment the words left his lips. But he was doing it to keep her safe, he told himself. She had to be safe. To be safe, he had to be gone. "Just let me leave, Y/N."  
She whimpered something and he left, exiting her life for good, he told himself. To keep her safe. 

Days after he left he started to realize that maybe he'd made a mistake. But he fought off those doubts. He had to keep her safe.  
Weeks of not seeing her made him realize she was his light, and he'd ruined it. He thought about going to The Spot, their old karaoke hangout, to see if she was there. He knew she would be.  
A few months passed before he did, sneaking in the back to watch her sing, hiding in the shadows and sneaking out once she was done.  
It was another month before he began the calls. The texts. Usually he was drunk off Thor's Asgardian liquor. Even if he didn't get an answer, he'd still be able to hear her voice in the voicemail greeting. He'd leave the messages apologizing, saying he'd fucked up. His words slurred as he tried to explain why. He knew she wouldn't forgive him, but he needed her to know. He missed her, and he needed to know she was okay. Though, if her karaoke song choices were any indication, she was far from okay.  
The other Avengers told him he was crazy when they'd first found out. Wanda and Natasha tried to check in on her every once in a while. But after a bit, hearing from them got painful too; talking to them reminded her that she'd never see her James again. So she distanced herself from them. Everyone tried to talk some sense into Bucky; they knew he was hurting from what he'd done. But he knew she'd never forgive him.  
But then one day when Clint was doing the dishes and had the radio playing, he heard the song that gave him the plan. It was time to end this sadness and take back his light. He just hoped it would work.

PRESENT DAY

It was much like that day over a year ago, Bucky had dressed and was heading out. "Where you heading, Buck?" Steve frowned as he noticed his friend leaving.  
Bucky met his eyes. "I'm getting her back, Stevie. I have to get her back."  
He left before noticing the smile on his best friend's face. 

Reader POV

At her apartment, Y/N was getting ready. She wasn't putting that much effort into her appearance, despite what her friends wanted. Sarah had said to doll up a bit, get a new guy and get over James. But she wasn't ready. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get over James. She'd fallen hard and fast for the man with the metal arm and bright blue eyes. He'd become her world. He balanced her out perfectly and she'd thought he would protect her heart. But he broke it instead. She knew something had happened on that last mission, because the James that she knew wasn't the one that came home to her. She just wished she knew what.  
She gave her appearance a once over-light makeup, oversized sweater, leggings and ballet flats, hair in a loose ponytail-and grabbed her purse and keys before leaving. Another night with her friends. She knew they missed him too. They used to have a lot of fun with him around. But they also knew how bad she was hurting.

When she got to The Spot, she ordered a drink and found her friends at their usual table. When the first singers went up, they listened before she decided to tell the DJ her song choices for the night.  
"Hey, Sunshine," The DJ greeted. "You doing any better tonight?"  
Y/N smiled sadly and shrugged. "You know that answer, Malcolm."  
He patted her on the shoulder and she told him her songs before taking her seat.

Bucky POV

He watched her from a distance for a while, baseball cap on over his face, with his old disguise on. He internally winced when she got up for her first song and the lyrics started. He could hear all those months of sadness in her voice as she belted out the lyrics. She always sang from the heart, but this time, really felt it.  
 _"I shoulda just called it like I saw it,  
I shoulda called for help and ran like hell that day.  
The burn, and the sting, and the high and the heat,  
And the left me wantin' more feelin' when he kissed me.  
I shoulda just called him 'Whiskey'."_

Reader POV

It took everything in her to not break down in the middle of the song. She'd been listening to it practically on loop since James left. The words didn't really fit though. The lyrics in the song held hurt but also a lot of anger, she felt. She wasn't angry at James. She was just sad.  
When she finished her song, she rushed off to the restroom, determined not to let anyone see her break. She knew one or all of her friends would be in soon, but she needed a minute.

Bucky POV

When she left the stage and went to the restroom, he saw his chance. He rushed to her friend Sarah and stopped her as soon as the others went after her. "Sarah," he said, gently grabbing her arm.  
"Oh my God, James? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.  
"I'm here for Y/N," he said sadly.  
She nodded. "Good. She misses you. You probably miss her just as much. You two were perfect for each other! I don't know what the hell happened, but fucking fix it!"  
Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a plan, and I need your help."  
Sarah rubbed her hands together. "Goody! What's your plan?"  
"I'm putting in a song. When the DJ calls her up and she's not expecting it, urge her up. Drag her up if you have to. Whatever it takes. Please."  
Sarah nodded. "Got it. This better work, Barnes."  
"I hope so," he frowned. "Go see if she's okay. I'm gonna put in the song. Hopefully we can get it in before too long."  
As the two parted ways, Bucky made his way to Malcolm. "Woah! Hey there, stranger! Please tell me you're here to sing!"  
Bucky nodded. "Yeah. I'm working on a plan, and I need your help. How many more songs does Y/N have?"  
"Just one more, not for another fifteen minutes at least," Malcolm glanced at the man singing now. "Please tell me you two are gonna rescue us all from this mess?"  
Bucky shrugged. "I need you to let her sing her next song, but after the person after her is done, call her up again." He finished explaining his plan and Malcolm gave him a fist bump when he was done.  
"Alright man, I'll help you out. I hope this works. This bar loves you two best when you're together, you know!"  
Bucky nodded. "I love us best together too." He glanced around to see Y/N and her friends making their way to their table and lowered his hat. "Thanks, Malcolm. Gotta go." Bucky rushed back to his corner spot behind the bar.

Reader POV

"Was that--?" Y/N muttered when she saw the man disappear into the crowd. No. No way. It couldn't have been James. He doesn't come here anymore.  
She stirred at her drink, not really listening to the other singers or her friend's conversations as she sat at the table. She was considering cutting out early, but she knew they'd be disappointed. Maybe just after her next song she could leave?  
"Yo, Y/N, babygirl, get up here. Everybody make some noise for our beauty of the bar, Y/N!" Malcolm called her for her second song. Y/N took a quick swig of her whiskey and walked up to the stage.  
She took the mic and deep breath as the notes began.  
 _"So the story goes on down  
The less traveled road  
It's a variation on  
The one I was told  
And although it's not the same  
It's awful close, yeah  
In an ordinary fairy tale land  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end  
And I imagine having just short of that  
Is better than nothing.  
So you'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'll be fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care."_  
She swayed to the music, eyes sweeping over the crowd as she sang Kate Voegele's lyrics. It was another that didn't fit her situation entirely, but she still loved the song. She felt like she'd already gone through all the break up songs in the world. The first night she came to karaoke after James left, she'd sang Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood and broke down on stage. The next night, she sang Every Rose Has It's Thorn. Next was Private Parts by Halestorm. She went through all the sad songs. She was waiting til she ran out of sad and was able to sing happy songs again. She still wasn't sure that was possible though. She was at least counting on the day she could fake happy. When her song ended, the crowd clapped politely and she made her way back to her table as the next singer went up.  
"Guys, I think I'm gonna head out," she said, slinging her purse over her shoulder.  
"No! You can't leave," Sarah spoke up, maybe a little too forcefully. She racked her brain for reasons to keep her here.  
"Why not, Sarah? It's been a long week, and I just wanna be home in bed," Y/N huffed.  
"Uh...I'm gonna sing! I want your moral support!" Sarah squeaked out. She never sang.  
Y/N quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? What song?"  
"Ermm...Girls Just Wanna Have Fun? Maybe? Or I Love Rock And Roll!"  
Y/N rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Fine. Go tell Malcolm."  
Sarah hated blinked in surprise. "Right." She slowly made her way to the DJ and told him her song, but begged him to wait til the end when it was too late. He smirked and shook his head before Sarah, defeated, came back to the table.

Bucky POV

When the singer after Y/N finished up, Bucky stood, ready to go up. He just hoped this would work.  
"Y/N, sugarlips. We got a little something, and I'm gonna need your help on this," Malcolm called the woman back on stage. Bucky made his way over, and stood off to the side where she wouldn't notice him until it was too late.  
Y/N frowned, confusion on her face. "I didn't put in anymore songs."  
Sarah pushed her lightly. "Go on, Y/N. Maybe he's got a prize for you!"  
Y/N narrowed her eyes at her friend, certain she was up to something. Bucky watched as she slowly made her way up to the stage and Malcolm handed her a microphone. "I need you to belt it out a bit."  
The music started and Y/N looked at the lyrics on the screen, more confused now. "A duet?" She glanced around, wondering if maybe she was singing with Malcolm? She knew this song, and knew the first to sing was the male part. Who was singing?  
Bucky braced himself and started singing from the audience. Where he was standing, he could see the screen by Malcolm perfectly in case he messed up the lyrics. Though he was confident that he knew the words; he'd listened to the song days in a row since he first heard it.  
 _"I walk in on Friday nights  
Same old bar, same burned out lights  
Same people and all the same faces  
So why in the hell does it feel like a different place?"_  
He waited as she began her verse, now looking around for the source of the voice.  
Y/N frowned as she sang. Where was he? She should have left the stage. She knew his voice anywhere. But part of her wanted to know what he was up to.  
 _"Meet my friends for a girls' night out  
Seems there ain't much to talk about  
Same drinks that we're all raising  
But all of the toasts just don't feel the same."_  
He finally stepped up to the stage when they sang together on the chorus, causing all the regulars in the crowd to cheer loudly.  
 _"We used to be the life of the party  
We used to be the ones that they wished they were  
But now it's like they don't know how to act  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you."_  
She made eye contact with him at first, shocked that she was able to after all these months. Sure, she'd noticed him come in a few times when he thought she wouldn't, but she liked to pretend that was her imagination from a broken heart. And now, here he was, singing with her as if nothing had happened.  
 _"They keep asking how I am  
But they're really asking where you've been  
I can read between all of the lines  
It ain't just us missing all of the times."_  
She glanced out at the crowd where Sarah was giving her a thumbs up and a big smile. She frowned and looked back at James as they sang the chorus together again then the bridge.  
 _"Ain't it funny how a flame like that_  
Oh whoa, when they think of you  
It can burn when it's in the past." They closed on the chorus once more and the song faded out before Bucky began to speak into the mic.  
"Y/N, I was an idiot."  
Y/N nodded, swallowing back tears. "I can't argue with that."  
"That job, it-it messed me up. All I could think afterward for weeks was that if I didn't leave, I'd relapse again. And you could end up hurt or dead. All I could think was that everything would be better if I just left. But I was so fucking wrong," he said, mentally urging her to believe him.  
"James, what happened that night? On that mission?"  
"We went back to--" he cut himself off, looking at the crowd. "Uh, where they held me before. And it got bad. I snapped. Went back into Winter mode," he worded his explanation carefully, knowing she'd still understand. And understand she did. Realization lit up her face and she stepped closer to him.  
"You left because you thought you would hurt me. James, your leaving hurt me more than he ever could."  
Bucky nodded and timidly took her hand in his free left hand, the one he barely trusted himself with. She understood the hugeness of that gesture and moved closer. The two lowered their mics until Malcolm reached over and pushed them back up, causing the pair to give him a look. He shrugged. "Look we wanna see how this plays out."  
They rolled their eyes and Bucky looked at Y/N before speaking again. "Y/N, I loved you, and I was afraid he'd hurt you or do worse. But I never stopped loving you, and being away from you only made things worse. Tho--Goldilocks had to cut me off his liquor supply. Nat and Wanda are pissed at me. Even Steve is disappointed. They're all right. I was an idiot. I miss you, Y/N."  
Y/N sighed. "I miss you too," she whispered.  
"I know you'll probably need time. But if you'll have me, I'd like another chance."  
Y/N was silent a moment as she pondered his words before smiling and nodded. "Promise me you won't ever do that again, and if another mission is even close to that bad, you'll remember this and why leaving is a bad idea."  
"I promise," Bucky nodded.  
"Good," she smiled before launching herself at him, kissing the lips that she'd thought she'd never get to kiss again. "Come home, James."  
He nodded before hugging her close to him. "My heart never really left, you know."  
After listening to Sarah's attempt at singing, and Y/N thanking her friend for forcing her to stay, the soldier and his best girl left the bar to go home. Together. Making all right in their worlds again.


End file.
